


The Other Side

by Orecon



Series: The Death of the White Masks [5]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Heist, Violence, White mask pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orecon/pseuds/Orecon
Summary: His team had been waiting for an hour. His sources and their hackers had told him this is where the transfer was going to be. He let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that they were right. Rainbow's next shipment of EMP grenades were on their way to the docks to be shipped. It was time to launch an assault. It was time to start the fall of Rainbow.SPIN-OFF/PREQUEL TO INTO THE DARK
Series: The Death of the White Masks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415944
Kudos: 4





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> look out for Cain in the next chapter of Assault, Search and Seize

His team had been waiting for an hour. His sources and their hackers had told him this is where the transfer was going to be. He let out a sigh of relief upon seeing that they were right. Rainbow's next shipment of EMP grenades were on their way to the docks to be shipped. It was time to launch an assault. It was time to start the fall of Rainbow. 

Special Operative "Cain" was valuable to the White Masks. He was their most dangerous marksman and shooter, having become a ghost in his hunt for revenge after a mission against team Rainbow that left his entire team dead. He was left comatose for half a year, and he wanted revenge, especially on the one known as "Thatcher". He wore a mask with a skull printed onto it, never revealing his face to anyone. It was Cain who had seen the EMP grenades, and saw the potential worth in them. They were small and had the capability to destroy or disable all nearby electronics. Months of following and hacking ensued before they managed to find one of the shipments. He gathered only two other high ranking operatives within the surrounding area, Xander "Night" Lane and Victor "Saviour" Andrei. He led the two in preparations. They had only an hour to prepare. Night took care of the timing of each action and movement to ensure that none of them would be left behind, while Saviour prepared their loadouts. 

The day of the operation had arrived, and they were ready. A sense of dread was absent. The cause was a reason enough to die, but they each had a grudge against Rainbow. Saviour had been left out of action for three months due to an operator named "Echo" who had shot him twice in the abdomen, while Night was left with a broken left arm due to an encounter with the one they called "Caveira". 

The trio each moved into their respective positions, with Night lying in the sewers to wait before attacking as Saviour perched himself up on the rooftop of a building with half a dozen floors to eliminate the shipment's three guarding cars that were to be used for backup. Cain waited on the docks. 

The truck was slowly approaching. Saviour prepared to fire on the drivers of each of the three cars as he awaited for Cain's signal. He watched the area Cain was in until he saw a flash, immediately firing on the drivers. Blood splattered onto the window, and a gaping hole was left in the head. This led to the truck immediately moving faster. The cars that were left behind started to empty out soldiers, many of whom had their throats slit and cut open immediately by Night, whose signal was the very last shot from Saviour, who proceeded to shoot the remaining soldiers in the thighs for Night to strangle slowly. Saviour went on to rappel down the building as Night shot the final soldier in the head after stabbing him half a dozen times. They saw incoming reinforcements meant to protect the shipment and prepared themselves to engage in combat. They detonated the explosives set on the street lights in case there would be any more reinforcements. Two lone cars out of the half dozen vehicles remained. The car doors all flew open and the two men were immediately fired upon by a dozen soldiers with automatic weapons, during which they went and took cover behind a car. Night and Saviour remained patient as they sat there, anticipating the moment that they could retaliate, and as soon as the six men stopped firing, they took it as a sign that they were reloading. The duo popped out of cover and quickly advanced towards the two cars. Night brought out an M870 shotgun and held it forward as he sprinted at two of the soldiers, firing and killing them before he kicked a door against another before he put the reloading soldier's head through the window, before cutting his throat open with a shard of glass. In the meantime, Saviour threw a knife at one of the men that went right into his eye, leaving him screaming as one of his allies was killed by a sniper rifle bullet to the face at point blank range before the other took three shots to the head. He was put out of his misery with a bullet to the other eye. They quickly rushed to the docks, where they heard gunfire. 

Upon their arrival, Cain had made short work of the men, one soldier sprawled out on the ground, with a missing limb, and two others, or whatever was left of them, blown away by what must have been a grenade, at a shipment container, save for an older soldier who was being held at gunpoint. The container was nearby, out in the open for them to see. The grenades were emitting a blue light, confirming that he had succeeded in completing the mission. Night and Saviour were left baffled as to why this soldier was left alive, until they went and saw his face. 

"The fuck do you want you bloody wankers, killing my whole escort team?!" the angry Thatcher said to the three men in front of him. Cain simply looked over to the container, and Baker immediately understood. 

"You won't win, you sons of bitches. Rainbow will stop you. Your army of White Masks is nothing. The death of the White Masks is at hand, and you are stalling the inevitable."

Night and Saviour started laughing at the statement. Cain remained stoic and silent. 

"You think it'll be that easy? Rainbow has been fucking chasing us for years, we could kill you now and be done with one of their most valuable operators! You're just another one of their damn pawns, so you either fight with us or we fight you," Night began to monologue. 

"Death hunts those who hunt life Thatcher. You seek justice, we seek to bring this world into a new age," Saviour continued on. "Rainbow is not justice, Rainbow is a veiled attempt at forcing their ways on the world, branding themselves as peacekeepers, but really… Who have you saved in this godforsaken world?"

Thatcher went silent, unsure how to respond, and doesn't notice as Cain pulls out a silenced pistol and shoots Saviour and Night in the knees, incapacitating them before kicking their guns away, leaving them in pain, begging to know why their teammate would do such a thing. 

"You motherfucker, Cain! We trusted you!" Night said, before he got a shot in the foot.

"Bait," he said in his pained, raspy voice that had only been heard by those who fell before him. He approached Thatcher, still aiming at the man.

"You listen. I will not repeat. You will let me have the containers. They will be your prisoners. You can tell your superiors about it, but it won't change the fact that you're dead."

"Why?" Thatcher demanded, he wanted to know why the soldier was letting him take two prisoners. 

"We trade. My men, your grenades, that is how I operate," Cain spoke as he moved to the container, setting it on his truck while keeping his gun trained on the British. 

Cain left, and Thatcher was left in shock as he had two prisoners, and decided to mourn later. He had to figure out what his plan was. He had recognized the man behind the title of Cain. He was dangerous, and he was coming for them. 

Meanwhile, the operative had arrived. He had made sure that everything went according to his plan. He wanted to end Rainbow, he wanted vengeance. He would stop at nothing to see the other side up in flames, and the world broken.


End file.
